


Something To Tell You

by targaryenskywalker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn/Rey (Star Wars) - Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryenskywalker/pseuds/targaryenskywalker
Summary: The First Order-Resistance war has come to an end, and Finn finally has time to tell Rey what he's been wanting to tell her. Post-TROS.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Something To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissChrisDaae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/gifts).



> It's been a long five years since the last time I wrote a fic and thought now was as good as a time as ever to write a fic! Here's a little Finn/Rey for those who still have hope for this beautiful pairing! Please enjoy :-D

It would take Finn a good half-an-hour before he could find Rey. She was where he should have thought to look for her in the first place: on top of the Falcon, doing repairs. It had been two weeks since the Battle of Exegol, and Rey was ready to get back out there again.

‘It’s now or never.’ The ex-stormtrooper thought to himself. He took a breath as he continued to approach the Falcon.

“Rey…”

Sensing he was near, Rey looked up from the part she had been repairing to see Finn coming up to the Falcon.

“Finn!” She smiled softly, glad to see him.

Finn watched as Rey set her tools down and hopped down from the top of the Falcon, landing nearby. With all the training she had been doing with General Organa and the studying she continued to do after the General’s passing, he noticed Rey moved more gracefully than when they had first met.

“What’s up?” Rey asked, curious.

“Been lookin’ for you.” He took a step closer. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

The expression on Rey’s face was deadpan as she inferred to what he wanted to tell her.

“You can use the Force?”

Finn was about to speak when he heard what Rey said. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted to tell her, but it didn’t stop him from being surprised.

“Wait… h-how did you-?”

“I’ve known for a while.” She admitted. “I’ve always felt it.”

Finn thought about her answer and it made sense. The Force worked in mysterious ways –- ways he had yet to figure out. He hoped to change that soon now that he was sure of his Force Sensitivity. He couldn’t think about that now.

“Well… that’s good to know.” He stepped closer to her. “But there’s something else I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

A flash of worry glinted within Rey’s eyes as he said that. Her composure was fading at the thoughts of what could disturb Finn.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned. “Are you all right?”

Seeing the deep concern within Rey’s eyes, Finn quickly nodded reassuringly.

“I’m fine.” Finn replied.

Rey sighed in relief, glad that he wasn’t dying or something else just as bad. They had lost so many people during the war, and Maker knew she didn’t want to have to lose anyone else.  
Finn looked down at the muddy ground beneath them. He could feel his cheeks growing warm as he tried to work up the nerve to do what he had set out to do when he first started looking for her. He took a breath in and released it slowly.

Rey tilted her head, trying to see his face. She could sense that he was nervous, and she couldn’t understand why. It had to be something greatly important to see him as anxious as he was.

Finn’s big, soft brown eyes finally lifted upward from the ground after a moment, connecting with Rey’s own soft hazel eyes. He gave her an anxious smile and chuckled.

“Maker, I’ve practiced this so many times and I’m still nervous as hell…”

“Finn…” Rey reached out and took his hands within hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Finn looked down at their hands, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he savored the physical contact between. He looked up at her again, seeing the sincerity within her eyes. He knew could tell what was on his mind, but he wasn’t sure if he should. ‘Now or never.’

“Rey,” he began. “I… I feel… things for you I’ve never felt for anyone before. Things I never thought I could feel for someone. I didn’t understand them at first, but now I do and—”

Rey gently released Finn’s hands and brought hers up to cup his cheeks gingerly. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes of his as she caressed his left cheek with her right thumb. “I’ve felt those things too.”

Finn’s eyes widened at Rey’s confession. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming and would cruelly wake up from a dream he had wanted to come true for so long. But then he felt tears of relief welling within his eyes, and they felt too real. With his heart beating rapidly within his chest, he spoke with up softly –- his voice barely above a whisper.

“You have?”

She nodded. “For so long.”

Tears sprang to life within Rey’s eye. Rey had longed to tell Finn how she felt about him but wasn’t sure of her own feelings at first. There was also a time when she had thought Finn would enter a relationship with Rose Tico, but that never turned into anything. She had wanted to tell him then, but a lot of things had gotten in the way.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her against his chest gently. He had held her many times before, during hugs where he was glad to see her again but this… this was different. So much different. And it felt good.

“I’ve wanted to tell you, but… I was so afraid to.”

Rey gently released his face, letting her hands ghost over his neck and shoulders as she brought them to rest on his brawny chest. She couldn’t think of how many times she had wanted to be that close to him during a moment like this; how many times she wanted to see the care and affection within his eyes as she did at that very moment. She would have given anything to go back and tell him when she first wanted to.

“I know. I was too.”

Finn was in disbelief as the moment unfolded between them. He knew what was happening was real, but it still felt like a distant dream to him; a distant dream he was afraid to wake up from.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Rey’s, closing his eyes as he kissed her.

Rey sighed softly against Finn’s lips as she ran her right hand over his chest and brought it to rest on the back of his neck. Her fingers danced against his flesh as her lips parted, deepening their kiss.

Finn tightened his arms around her more. It felt so right to have there in his arms, and he did not want to let her go.

The pair would part lips when they both needed to catch their breath. Finn looked down at Rey with a soft, loving smile.

“I love you.” Finn whispered.

A beaming smile radiated upon Rey’s lips as she looked up at Finn. Hearing those three words leave his lips made her heart soar higher than it ever did, and she did not want that feeling to end.

“I love you too.” Rey whispered in return.

Finn leaned in and pressed his forehead against Rey’s, closing his eyes. He gently nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling softly as he did. That moment had become the best moment of his life, and he wasn’t sure if any other moment would ever replace it.


End file.
